1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixed-media data encoding, mixed-media data decoding and a format for the transfer of mixed-media data in encoded form.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, mixed-media data is defined as the data that is read by a computer program in order to generate a media output in the form of images and sounds. A mixed-media data may include many data types, such as motion capture data, model data, deformation parameters, constraints, expressions or relations, textures, colour values, cameras, lights, video, audio, device information, a timeline or other data types in any combination. Thus, the data is not image data as such but is data that is used and processed and in order to obtain media output.
A problem with the dissemination of mixed-media data of this type is that the data itself represents highly valuable product and as such it would be highly undesirable for the data to be intercepted by unauthorised parties. It is also possible for a situation to arise in which an external party is allowed to do some things with the data while not being allowed to do other things with the data. In particular, organisations may also be very sensitive to the risks of modifiable three dimensional data being made available to none authorised users.
Encryption techniques are known for encrypting a file so as to prevent unauthorised access to that file. After a file has been encrypted, it is not possible for anyone to do anything with the file. Similarly, once the file has been decrypted it is then possible for anyone, with appropriate technology, to do anything with the file. Thus, a problem exists in that a technical mechanism is required to control the degree to which external parties may access and manipulate mixed-media data.
It is known to transfer machine readable data files in a protected form using cryptography techniques, however, a problem with known techniques is that they consider a file to be either encrypted or not encrypted. When encrypted, it is not possible for anyone to do anything with the file and when decrypted it is possible for anyone to do anything with the file. However, media data files include many components and many processes may be performed upon these components. Furthermore, some of these components are more sensitive than others.